Fast-food and takeout restaurants serve food items that are commonly eaten along with a sauce or condiment such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, barbecue sauce, honey, dressings, cheeses, butter, syrups, jellies and other condiments. Whether intended to be eaten at the restaurant or taken to go, these food items are often served in a paperboard carton.
Condiments are often packaged in various types of single-serving condiment containers. One common type of condiment container is comprised of a plastic body and a cover. The cover is commonly secured to the plastic body by an adhesive. In order to access the condiment, the cover is either pulled back or all the way off to expose the condiment. The food items may then be dipped in the condiment. For convenience, and in order to prevent dripping of the condiment onto the surface on which the carton is resting (e.g., table or vehicle console), it is desirable to place the condiment container in close proximity to the food items. Securing the condiment container to the carton in which the food items are served guarantees that the food items and condiment are in close proximity.
Some cartons in which food items are served may be folded flat for transportation and storage prior to use. This reduces the amount of space taken up by the cartons prior to use, thereby reducing shipping and storage costs.
Accordingly, a need exists for a carton, particularly one having a box structure, which includes a means for securing a condiment container to the carton. A need also exists for such a carton that can be folded flat for shipping and storage.